porque te confiesas?
by anaredfoxevans
Summary: todo por las tonterias que pasa si conbinas a una enamoradisa como mira y a mi tonto e influeciable gato estoy aqui apunto de decir mi mas grande secreto... levy yo... les gusta o no les gusta mi summary bueno es mi primer fanfic a si que si no les gusta no me maten XD nyan fairy tail no me pertenece PERO QUISIERA XD
1. Chapter 1

PORQUE TE CONFIESAS?

Notas: Hola, hola que hay placer conocerlos lectores este es mi primer fanfic y estoy súper emocionada XD, es de fairy tail un anime que enserio está llegando a ser uno de los mejores de Japón X3 , es sobre mis parejas favoritas de todo el gremio y también fuera del ( si me refiero a ti jellal te quiero A TI PARA MARIDO DE ERZA XD) PASEN LEEAN Y DISFRUTEN :3

INTER GAJEEL:

_Era tranquilo, ERA UN DIA TRANQUILO, JA ESTO ME PASA POR CREER QUE ESTE GREMIO DE LOCOS podría estar al menos un segundo sin armar alboroto_

Era un día normal en fairy tail, el antes mejor gremio de toda magnolia, pero ya quedando atrás en su gloria pasada después de la tragedia de la isla tenrou, donde perdimos a los más grandes magos de todos el gremio gracias a grimiore heart, un malvado gremio oscuro pero gracias a mavis la primera maestra todos se salvaron y pudieron regresar con su _familia_.

Pero ya había muy poca gente en el gremio, ya que solo se quedaron los que de verdad tenían esperanzas del que fairy tail regresaría de nuevo a su antigua gloria.

Tsk, que molesto- decía un hombre de vestimentas negras, y cabello negro tan oscuro como la noche mientras masticaba un pedazo de metal.

Vamos, no sé porque te molesta esa idea- decía un pequeño gato negro con una mirada regañona a su amigo mata dragones- además no creo que esto tenga que ver contigo

Es verdad además así estaríamos ayudando a una amiga no crees- decía una mujer de buen porte muy educada y de unos ojos igual de azules que el cielo.

ya sé, PERO NO SE PORQUE SIENTO QUE ESTO VA ATERMINAR TANTO MAL PARA MI COMO PARA CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA DEL GREMIO-decía el dragon slayer con su típica voz llena de molestia .

ya ya no creo que pase algo además, ESTE ES MI PLAN Y TODOS SIEMPRE TERMINAN BIEN –decía mira con su cara de sabelotodo solo haciendo que el dragon slayer piense en todos los planes que ha configurado para ayudarle a decir sus sentimiento hacia la pequeña peli Azul de su amiga que siempre terminaban en FRACASO TOTAL HACIENDOLO QUE DAR COMO TONTO.

Si, se había enamorado de la enana de su amiga, no sabía porque pero cada vez que la sentía calidez, cada vez que veía su cara sonriente lo llevaba a ese lugar especial donde no pensaba en todas las cosas malas que había hecho, JAJAJAJA , sí, YO, GAJEEL REDFOX ESTABA INTENTANDO REDIMIRME SI , suena gracioso pero lo hacía, POR ELLA, Y SOLO POR ELLA.

Dios desde cuando me volví tan cursi- se decía para sus adentro entonces se dio cuenta de que mira ya se había ido con su triste plan a arruinarle la vida a gray, ja , si ,a gray , su estúpido plan constaba de poner una pócima de la verdad, ya que después de beberla Lily los llevaría afuera del gremio para que tuvieran ''comodidad'', entonces así podría decirles sus sentimientos a juvia, sé que a juvia siente cosas por él , ya que también es obvio cada vez que lo ve y que siempre intenta imitarlo quitándose la ropa pero no sé si aguantaría sus lloriqueos si algo sale mal , jum pero igual creo que estaría bien si ellos dos se juntas ahora todo se lo dejo al destino .

Ahora me recuerdo de ese momento AHHHH PORQUE TENIA QUE PASAR, justamente cuando le estaba dando su bebida a gray paso el tonto gato de salamander volando y tumbo la charola de mira haciendo que tirara una botellita azul con decoraciones de tipo agua haciendo que todo el plan se arruinara, ya cuando la botella cayo se rompió haciendo que el contenido callera al piso, y señores y señoras COMIENZA MI PEOR PESADILLA.


	2. solo me tenía que pasar a mí

**Por qué te confiesas?**

**Capítulo 2**

Nota: Que hay que hay soy yo de nuevo espero que les haya gustado mi fic pensé que iba a hacerlo corto pero como que me vino la inspiración de nuevo y quizás deje para el capítulo que viene las confesiones.

Disclaimer: FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE…. T.T LE PERTENECE AL GENIO DE HIRO MASHIMA POR QUE SI ME PERTENECIERA YA GAJEEL Y LEVY TUBIERAN UN MILLON DE HIJOS XD.

Puppy love: amor de cachorros XD

Inu: perro en japonés

WAN: onomatopeya del sonido del perro en japonés.

**Capítulo 2: solo me tenía que pasar a mí.**

Ya al caerse la charola de mirajane, dejando empapado a gray con su bebida, cayo otra botellita azul que estaba escondida.

Mientras gajeel veía caer la botella liberando su contenido quedo cegado gracias a la luz que envolvió todo el gremio seguido de una explosión azul, ya cuando se disipo la niebla azul empezó a llover y de repente se escuchaba como todas las puertas del gremio se cerraban como para nunca volverse a abrir, en eso fue cuando se dio cuenta … LEVY , HABIA CAIDO ENCIMA DE EL, no sabía que ella estaba tan cerca cuando la poción exploto, pero enserio, el se sentia muy bien al tenerla a ella tan cerca, con su cabello con olor a flores y su no muy pronunciada, pero igual, perfecta figura encima, y con Su carita de ángel que estaba acurrucada en su pecho levantándose pero … PERO TODO SE ARRUINO….

-Plana….

lo dijo bajo, PEROPARA ELLA SE SENTIA COMO SI LO ESTUVIERAN GRITANDO A LOS MIL VIENTOS POR TODA LA CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA, les puedo jurar que en ese momento no sé qué pasaba por su mente o en qué parte del cuerpo de ella se estaba fijando pero juro que nunca borrara su cara de su mente.

Ya todos se estaban levantando luego de la explosión, solo para escuchar la conmoción que pasaba entre Levy y el, justamente después de decir esa palabra ella lo abofeteo.

-PORQUE TENÍAS QUE DECIR ESO-decía mientras se levantaba dándome la espalda

- AHHH ENANA PEGAS DURO-decía el dragon slayer sobándose donde la enana había impactado su mano-ESO FUE UN ATENTADO TERRORISTA CONTRA MI CARA, RATON DE BIBLIOTECA-decía el molesto- ADEMAS NO FUE APROPOSITO

-GAJEEL, EN SERIO ERES IDIOTA-decía mientras se daba la vuelta- ESO NUNCA SE LE DICE A UNA SEÑORITA.

-Genial, lo que faltaba, otra pelea entre esos dos-decía Lucy mientras intentaba sacar la cabeza de natsu de la pared ya que gracias a la explosión quedo atrapado-en serio no sé porque a Levy le gusta- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se volteo averiguando que nadie la hubiera escuchado.

Ya mira al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando fue y le pregunto Levy porque peleaban

-ESE IDIOTA ME DIJO PLANA- grito haciendo que todo el gremio se volteara a ver con cara asesina a gajeel que intentaba resguardarse bajo su gato.

Y entonces mirajane pensó, POR QUE DEMONIOS LUCY DIRIA EL SECRETO DE SU MEJOR AMIGA, Y PORQUE GAJEEL DIRIA ESAS COSAS SI HAY POSIBILIDADES DE QUE LE GUSTE LEVY- después de reflexionar sus pensamientos lo vio, vio la botella, rota en el piso, cayó al suelo, todo se alarmaron al ver la cara de terror que poseía a la peliblanca.

Ya natsu al salir de su hoyo en la pared, mientras se limpiaba los escombros fue a ver a mira y le pregunto qué pasaba, mientras la agarraba por los hombros y ella solo pudo dedicarle una débil mirada diciendo….

-lo arruine-mientras reía nerviosamente

-qué arruinaste?... QUE HICISTES?- decía el dragon slayer de fuego a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Tengo que hablar urgentemente con el maestro- dijo mientras se paraba y empezaba a correr hacia las escaleras pero tuvo que parrar gracias a la escena que se formaba atrás de ella.

Era gray…. SE LANZO SOBRE JUVIA Y EMPEZO A BESARALA, mientras a todos se les salían los ojo mirando la escenita creada por el mago de hielo, mientras que mira maldecía por lo bajo ya que la poción ya había dado resultados.

Inter. Juvia:

_P-pero, porque, gray –sama esta tan cerca, encima de mí, que debería juvia hacer._

Antes de que juvia pudiera terminar de pensar gray ya había dejado de besarla y se acercó a su oreja y le dijo.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN -grito el mago de hielo,mientras que de su oreja se pasaba a apoyarse encima de la maga de agua mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo.

Juvia, paso de tener la cara totalmente roja a una confundida, a la que todos los demás apoyaban con preguntas como:

¿Es un pervertido? O ¿Se volvió completamente loco?

Para después mirar a mirajane y empezar a hacerles preguntas sobre qué había pasado.

A lo que ella respondería que no sería la felicidad de muchos.

-Es que tenía un plan especial para unir a gray y a juvia de una vez jijiji- decía la ojiazul mientras jugaba con su largo cabello blanco con sus dedos.

Lo que hacía poner a juvia roja mientras se sacaba de encima a gray aunque este no le dejaba

-pero qué clase de plan tenías?- decía mientras no dejaba que gray la besara de nuevo aunque eso es lo que más quería.

- mi plan era darle a gray una poción de la verdad en su bebida a gray para que pudiera decirte sus sentimientos – dijo la peliblanca siguiendo con su nerviosismo-yo solo quería darles un empujoncito y miren lo que paso.

Entonces si le distes a gray-sama una poción de la verdad porque está comportándose tan raro- decía juvia mientras apartaba a gray con sus pies ya que parecía que él tenía unas grandes ganas de abrazarla.

-Es que creo que le di….PUPPY'S LOVE- dijo la joven maga con una gran vergüenza

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritaron todos los miembros del gremio-NO SE QUE ES¡- grito natsu quien después se desmayó al haber recibido un golpe de erza

-QUE IDIOTA- decía la Titania

Mientras Lucy recostaba a natsu quien estaba casi desmayado en su regazo le preguntaba a erza que era ese tal PUPPY'

S LOVE del que tanto hablaban.

Mientras tanto erza le explicaba se ponía una bata de doctora…

-PUPPY'S LOVE es una poción especial que al estar bajo sus efectos hace que te comportes con un cachorro de perro de 2 meses de edad, ósea totalmente amoroso como se demuestra en la siguiente escena- dijo señalando a gray que estaba jugueteando con juvia mientras la lamia solo haciendo que ella se pusiera más y más roja.

-ohhhh interesante-decía Lucy pero dejo de ver la explicación de erza ya que natsu la estaba llamando- oye Lucy yo no entendí-decía el pelirosa mientras Wendy le vendaba la cabeza

- será mejor que no digas nada a menos que quieras que te maten-digo la rubia tratando de cuidar de su amigo mata dragones.

- bueno –dijo la peliblanco- también tenemos otro problema – PUPPY'S LOVE no es la poción que bote en el suelo, SI NO LA DE LA VERDAD – al decir esto hizo que más de uno de los magos del gremio

- ok eso si lo entiendo- dijo natsu ya al ser terminado de vendar por Wendy

- con razon le dije a la enana pla...- gajeel se callo ya que sentia como levy escribia FIRE en el aire apunto de matarlo si seguia hablando.

-HAGO SILENCIO-decia el mata dragones de hierro mientras se iba a orar por su vida en un rincon.

- pero – hablo la dragon slayer del viento- si mira-san, tiraste al piso la de la verdad, porque solo a gray-san está bajo el efecto de PUPPY'S LOVE – dijo la pequeña de pelo azul con mucha duda.

-Wendy es que se equivocó y puso la de los perros en vez de la que sirve para la verdad en su bebida- dijo el mata dragones de metal mientras se acercaba a la mata dragones del cielo y seguía escudándose de las miradas de odio atrás de su gato- y por eso tenemos el problema de que todos estamos bajo los efectos de esta poción.

- mira cuantas clases de pociones?- dijo el pelirosa

- tengo de la verdad, de la mentira, humillación, amor, tristeza, baile….- y siguió hablando hasta que dejo de acordarse de las que estaban fuera de su cuarto.

- MIRA CUANTAS DROGAS TIENES?- dijo natsu sobresaltado

- ES VERDAD- secundaba el mata dragones de metal

-bueno además de las que no les doy-con un aura totalmente oscura, por este comentario después de un tiempo cada mago del gremio revisaba cuando mirajane les preparaba un trago…. por si acaso.

-ella nos va a drogar y a matar algún día- comentaba el dragon slayer de metal con el de fuego con temor.

- pero ahora como arreglamos la poción de la verdad- decía una pequeña gata blanca que era cargada por la mata dragones del cielo.

-y también a gray- señalaba un gatito azul a el mago de hielo mientras saltaba de mesa en mesa ladrando como loco sin camisa.

- ya me decía yo que tenía mucha ropa para la hora que es – dijo la maga de solid script

Mira cuando la dejaron explicar las funciones de la poción…

-esta poción tiene la función de decir cosas sobre la persona a la que miras o sobre ti mismo, no importa cuánto intentes guardártelo, igual lo dirás-explicaba mira a todos en especial a natsu ''por si acaso''.

-entonces no sería mejor cada quien irse a su casa- decía el dragon slayer de metal- y también que alguien se quede cuidando de gray hasta que pase el efecto de la poción.

- Y QUIEN CREES QUE VA A QUERER CUIDAR A ESTE ANIMAL¡-decía natsu mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de gray quien estaba abrazándolo por la cadera.

-yo no – dijeron simultáneamente Lucy, natsu y erza.

-está bien, yo lo cuidare- dijo juvia con, aunque no lo crean, cara de fastidio, pero todo cambio cuando gray le dedico una cara de cachorro enfermo en busca de cuidado y amor

-HAY COSITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- se dedicó a gritar juvia mientras lo abrasaba casi ahogándolo con su bien definido frente.

-ESTA BIEN TE GUSTA MAS NO LO MATES-decían Lucy, erza y Wendy mientras separaban a gray de juvia.

-sería mejor que nos fuéramos ya antes de que empecemos a decir cosas que perjudiquen a los demás-decía natsu con un aire de madures.

Mientras que inu-gray escribía en un cartelito, EL SE SIENTE BIEN? : 3 *SI CON LA CARITA INCLUIDA EN EL CARTEL XD*A lo que Lucy no sabía cómo responder.

-Bueno creo que no será posible irnos- dijo la menor de los Strauss igual a su hermana solo que con su cabello corto- ya que esta cayendo una tormenta eléctrica allá afuera- señalando todos los rayos que caían haciendo que Lily se asustara y se escondiera detrás de gajeel.

-NO IMPORTA, JUVIA SE HARA CARGO DE ESTO- decía la maga de agua con una cara de ganadora, mientras hacía un gran camino para los pocos que estaban en el gremio ese día pudieran ir a sus hogares.

- VAMONOS GRAY-SAMA, A MI CASA- dijo muy emocionada juvia arrastrando a gray con una cadena hacia la puerta.

- que le ira a hacer juvia- decía natsu algo consternado- del tiempo que conozco a esa mujer, solo te digo que, le va a, ''SOBAR LA BARRIGITA''-decía gajeel mientras él y natsu reían y se notaban que salían gotas de sangre por su nariz.

- cerdos- decían en silencio Lucy y Levy mientras pensaban en MIL FORMAS DE ASESINAR.

- ahhh tampoco se va a poder- todo el lugar quedo invadido por la duda – porque no se va a poder lissana- decía la maga estelar- es que la…. La puerta…. SE ATORO JEJEJE.

En ese momento paso por la mente de todos que iban a quedarse atrapados ahí, CONTANDO SUS MAS PROFUNDOS SECRETOS.

Estaban tan alterados que buscaron todas las puertas del gremio, intentaban hasta romper las ventanas pero no pudieron.

Entonces mientras el dragon slayer de metal pensaba se dio cuenta de que quizás le iba a decir a todos sus secretos… y sobre todo…. Sus sentimientos por la pequeña maga de solid script, frente a todos

**HAY ENSERIO ESTO ME TIENE QUE PASAR A MI.**

AUTORA: que tal chicos les gusto.

GAJEEL: si está bien, EXCEPTO POR QUE ME QUIERES HACER PASAR VERGÜENZA Y SOBRE TODO A MI T.T

AUTORA: ahhhh tranquilo gajeel, ATODOS LOS HARE PASAR VERGUENZAS JAJAJAJAJAJA

GAJEEL: eso no me ayuda *POSCICION FETAL EN EL PISO*


	3. y empezamos

**Por qué te confiesas?**

**Capítulo 3**

NOTA: Que hay mis queridos lectores ya estamos llegando a la parte caliente de la verdad jajaja gomen gajeel-kun pero tenía que hacer que Levy te odiara para… SACAR LA BOMBA (QUE NO ES EN ESTE CAPITULO, ESPEREN -_-) jajajaj que tal les parece puse a natsu de novio de Lucy, para no ponerlo que se le declare, ya a final de este capítulo verán por qué, ahhh y también voy hacer pasar vergüenza a gajeel… TE AMO GAJEEL ERES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO (que mente tan cambiante la mía verdad) ya no los molesto más y lean XD

P.D: NO SOY YAOISTA Y SI VEO YAOI, SERIA DE UNA SERIE YAOI, NO SOY DE ESAS QUE HACEN PAREJAS DE GENTE QUE SE NOTA QUE ES HETERO -_-, ADEMAS SOLO VEO EL YAOI DE HETALIA.

Disclaimer: si…. FAIRY TAIL SIGUE SIN PERTENECERME, PERO YA ESTOY HACIENDO LOS PAPELES CON MASHIMA XD SI MASHIMA…ME LOS VAS A ENTREGAR JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Advertencias: para los que no lean la manga… AQUÍ HAY SPOILERS LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO JUICIO.

**Capítulo 3: y empezamos…..**

Ya después de que todos se cansaran de intentar romper las puertas y las ventanas, decidieron descansar pero todos se preguntaban por qué no podían salir.

Mientras al otro lado del gremio estaba un pelinegro muy alterado, peleando con la maga de cabellos largos y blancos mientras ella reía nerviosamente tratando hacer que él no se molestara más.

-EN SERIO SE PUEDE SER MAS TORPE-gritaba el pelinegro muy alterado.

-lo siento enserio no tenía intenciones de que llegara a pasar todo esto- decía la camarera haciendo señas con las manos evitando que el dragon slayer la matara.

-Ahora gracias a ti Levy está molesta conmigo- decía el dragon slayer muy bajo para que nadie escuchara.

Ya mira al darse cuenta del ''TEMA ESPECIAL'' que había tocado su amigo, tenía la duda, si gajeel era conocido por ser tan despreocupado con todo y todos, Y SOBRE TODO NUNCA LE PRESTABA IMPORTANCIA A LO QUE DECIA, así que porque su amigo se preocupaba ahora por lo que hacía, y sobre todo con Levy, ya que siempre la molestaba recostándose sobre ella o diciéndole apodos.

Ahí fue cuando la maga de take over se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaba por la mente de gajeel, es increíble el don de la peli blanca para saber los pensamientos de los demás, y también sus sentimientos….

-y porque te molesta lo que Levy piense de ti- dijo la camarera del gremio de una forma altanera haciendo que el dragon slayer se sonrojara completamente al mismo tiempo que se enfurecía.

- Eso no te incumbe- decía mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-No será que ella te gusta- decía la peliblanca con un gran interés que se podía notar en su voz.

-Claro que no, yo la amo- dijo el pelinegro tapándose la boca después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-JA, LO SABIA-dijo muy feliz la Strauss, con un aire de victoria.

-NO, NO, ESPERA YO NO QUERIA DECIR ESO-decía muy sonrojado el mata dragones tratando de callar a la maga take over.

La gente se daba cuenta del alboroto que había entre gajeel y mira, como la veían a ella hacer un extraño baile de la victoria, y El nervioso tratando de callarla, ya después de que mira terminara su baile gajeel se la llevo debajo de la barra para poder hablar mejor, ya que todos estaban cerca de la puerta tratando de descifrar el problema de la puerta.

Ya al estar mira y gajeel sentados bajo la barra él no podía hablar bien por el nerviosismo y hacía preguntas a medias.

-PERO TU….COMO…..SI FUISTE… -refunfuñaba el dragon slayer mientras que mira intentaba calmarlo con un vaso de agua.

-gracias- decía el pelinegro mientras tomaba una gran sorbo del agua que le había proporcionado la maga de take over.

-JAJAJAJ CREO QUE AHORA TODO EL PROBLEMA SERA CUANDO SE LO DIGAS A LEVY-CHAN- decía muy feliz la peliblanca mientras que gajeel se ocupaba de escupir en su cara el agua que le había dado la Strauss.

-QUE- fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro

-cálmate- decía la peliblanca mientras se limpiaba la cara- todo se va a arreglar.

-COMO SE VA A ARREGLAR, TODO VA A EMPEORAR SI LO DIGO-decía el pelinegro casi gritando completamente asustado.

Mientras al otro lado del gremio natsu se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado y decidió investigar junto con su ahora leal sabueso, por supuesto gente me refiero al nuevo inu-gray, que ahora, además de seguir a juvia y demostrarle su cariño, también decido serle leal a su enemigo.

HAAAAAAAAAAAA- agarraba aire natsu antes de su bien pensado ataque

-QUE TANTO HABLAN- grito natsu mientras se asomaba para ver qué pasaba entre gajeel y mira, acaparando para él todas las miradas del gremio.

A lo que gajeel del susto hiso que saltara y se golpeara la cabeza, para luego levantarse y tomar del cuello a natsu.

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA SALAMANDER, QUIERES QUE MUERA- dijo gajeel mientras saltaba fuera de la barra y levantaba a natsu por el cuello de su camisa.

-O-oye, N-no hagas eso- decía natsu mientras intentaba agarrar el brazo de gajeel muy sonrojado. Aun poseyendo todas las miradas del gremio

-oye, salamander, ¿te sientes bien?-decía el peli negro mientras bajaba a natsu, ya cuando natsu toco el suelo, paso lo inimaginable.

-L-lo que pasa es que… YO TE QUIERO-grito mientras abrazaba al redfox con fuerza.

Gracias a eso todos quedaron boqui abiertos, mientras alzack y bisca tapaban los ojos de su pequeña hija, asuka, quien estaba muy pequeña para entender tal escena, y también Lucy e inu-gray quedaron desplomados en el piso.

-QUEEEEEEEEEE- fue todo lo que pudo decir gajeel mientras que salamander lo apretujaba con fuerza.

-MIRA, QUITAMELO

-si ya voy-decía la Strauss mientras salía de la barra y empezaba a jalar a natsu para que dejara en paz al pelinegro.

Ya para cuando habían lograr separar a natsu de gajeel, con ayuda de inu-gray, el pelinegro estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA-le pregunto a la Strauss

-debe ser la poción

-¿la poción hace que me ame o qué?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de natsu.

-bueno, en realidad, creo que se está confesando- decía la oji-azul muy apenada al descubrir las intenciones de su amigo come-fuego.

-dios, ni siquiera yo sabía que natsu le iba al "otro bando"- dijo happy tratando de contener la risa.

-GA-CHAN DEJAME QUERERTE- decía muy emocionado natsu mientras erza lo amarraba a un pilar.

-G-Ga-chan?-decían todos los del gremio algunos con una cara de horror y otros tan solo tratando de contener la risa.

- Mira yo no puedo con esto, has algo-decía el peli-negro molesto señalando a natsu quien estaba tarareando la canción más romántica y melosa que pudieran imaginarse.

-yo creo que tendrás que aceptarlo jijiji- decía la peliblanca mientras se imaginaba una familia redfox-dragneel siendo natsu la esposa y con pequeños niños con pelo gris y rosa oscuro.

-qué lindo…-grito la Strauss mientras le salía una pequeña gota de sangre de su nariz, si, Quien diría que la mayor ayuda de las parejas en ese gremio le gustaba el yaoi.

-qué le pasa?- decía algo aterrado Lily mientras veía a una desconcentrada y muy ida Mira.

-voy a tener que rechazar-decía muy serio el redfox haciendo a mira despertar.

- QUE, PORQUE, NO TIENES QUE, HARIAN BUENA PAREJA LOS DOS DE SEGURO SERAN MUY FELICES-vociferaba Mira con una cara de tragedia casi cadavérica mientras jalaba a gajeel levantándolo por el cuello de su camisa.

-P-Pero, yo no tengo ningún interés en los hombres- decía muy asustado el pelinegro.

- ACEPTA TU AMOR, YA VERAS QUE CON EL TIEMPO APRENDERAS A AMAR A NATSU-decía mientras abrazaba al pelinegro que estaba muerto del miedo señalando ella hacia un "nuevo futuro".

Y ahí estaba, inu-gray miraba la escena, gajeel y Mira mientras peleaban por cómo se llamarían sus hijos, como saben eso solo lo decía Mira mientras que gajeel intentaba escapar, Lucy totalmente perdida al saber que natsu, su novio, le gustaba "lo otro", Levy pensaba en lo que pasaría si enserio gajeel terminaria en algo con natsu a lo que ella respondía poniéndose pensativa en su aura negativa diciendo "gajeel prefiere a natsu que a mí" mientras jet y droy trataban de calmarla . Y entonces se dio cuenta.

-WAN- decía mientras se acercaba a juvia y jalaba de su vestido.

-que paso?-decía la peli azul que no tenía mucho agrado por la lluvia.

-WAN

-no te entiendo.

Inu-gray se dio cuenta de que como nadie lo entendía agarro papel y lápiz y escribió la información más valiosa para el peli rosa en ese momento. Juvia al leerla se la entrego rápidamente a gajeel quien también quedo sorprendido.

-Titania, suéltalo- dijo muy serio el pelinegro a la pelirroja quien muy extrañada siguió su petición.

Ya al soltar a natsu al lado de scarlet paso un rayo rosa que se lanzó encima del pelinegro haciendo que cayera, todos estaban en un suspenso y silencio mortal, haciéndose preguntas como "natsu dejara a Lucy "o "gajeel le va al otro bando" y también" si natsu se casa con gajeel ya no habrá más pescado para mi y si para lily" (intenten adivinar quien hizo esta pregunta).

En ese momento gajeel se fue levantando y puso su mano en la cabeza de su compañero mata dragones mientras la acariciaba dedicándole una sonrisa de lado de las que casi no se ven en el haciendo que él se sonrojara. Entonces el pelinegro empezó a hablar.

-me encantaría…

-TENER HIJOS CONTIGO-fue interrumpido vilmente por la maga de take over hasta que gracias a su amiga, amante del chico de hielo, una silla salió volando desde quien sabe dónde hasta la cabeza de la peliblanca, dejándola K.O.

- Como estaba diciendo- retomo el redfox aclarando su garganta haciendo a todos retomar su dejado suspenso- me encantaría ser tu amigo.

Natsu solo pudo poner una cara, esa cara de cuando tu papa te trae un regalo, o tu mama te deja comer dulces para después abrazarlo awwwwwwww XD.

Todos se perdieron en su suspenso y se reían de ellos mismos al pensar cosas raras de esta aun no comenzada relación.

Aunque se podía percibir un aura maligna proviniendo de un rincón, era la de Mira, quien estaba totalmente deprimida.

-pero, por qué?- se repetía a ella misma la peli blanca lastimosamente, hasta que exploto.

- POR QUE DEMONIOS NATSU- grito de una forma tan diabólica haciendo que todos se asustaran

- MALDICION NATSU ME FALLASTE, YA TODO IBA A SER MEJOR ,ESTABAMOS VIENDO AL FUTURO, HASTA IBA A HACER UNA CAMPAÑA DE APOYO A LA HOMOSEXUALIDAD- seguía gritando y maldiciendo mientras se podía ver como salía fuego de su boca, hasta que Místicamente, la misma silla (pero ahora tenia cubierta una parte con vendajes ya que la cabeza de la peliblanca era dura y se destrozo de un lado XD) flotaba por los aires hasta (de nuevo) a su cabeza, haciendo que se calmara un poco.

- Tendré que darle las gracias a juvia más tarde- decía el pelinegro mientras se levantaba con natsu todavía prendado a su pecho.

- pero, si solo te quiere como amigo- decía Lucy mientras salía de trauma-por que anda tan cariñoso?

- creo que yo te puedo explicar eso- se escuchó una voz desde lo alto a lo que todos solo pensaron en ver el techo (que inteligentes verdad).

-O-oye, estoy aquí al lado- todos se dieron la vuelta un poco para ver a laxus y al maestro quienes estaban extrañados por las rarezas de sus magos.

- Maestro, cuanto tiempo tiene haya arriba, y como puede ayudarnos con natsu?- pregunto dudosa Levy.

-bueno creo poder explicarlo mas no puedo arreglarlo- decía el rubio mientras se sobaba la barbilla en forma pensativa- la forma en la que natsu se está expresando se debe al error de Mirajane- a este comentario puso de nuevo rabiosa a la peliblanca que desde abajo lo insultaba de las formas más obscenas que se podrían imaginar, pero se calmó gracias a que alguien grito "O TE CALMAS O LA SILLA".

-bueno y como explicas a este baboso- decía gajeel quien intentaba alejar a natsu de su cara ya que quería besarlo.

-bueno, ya que él estaba justamente al lado de Mira cuando la poción exploto eso debió haber hecho que su sentimiento de amistad fuera a "otro nivel" y por eso esta como esta.

-JA, te crees el interesante, pero tu estas en el mismo problema- decía de una forma muy altanera la maga de take over.

- en realidad no, ya que la poción toco ese piso no el de aquí arriba- decía el dreyar más joven burlándose de la peliblanca a lo que ella solo pudo dedicar una mirada de odio.

-entonces hay que esperar a que termine los efectos de la poción para volver a la normalidad?- decía muy extrañada la pequeña maga de solid script.

-exactamente- Respondió el rubio.

- me puedes responder otra cosa?- seguía preguntando la pequeña amante de los libros.

- si claro.

- cuanto tiempo tienen los dos viéndonos haya arriba sin decirnos nada?- dijo la peli azul con un gran tono de seriedad en su voz.

Todos correspondieron a su pregunta mirando con odio a los dreyar.

-bueno jejeje creo que será mejor irnos verdad?- dijo el rubio

- lo secundo- dijeron los dos mientras se escondían en la oficina del maestro.

- cobardes- dijo la peli Azul cruzada de brazos.

- vamos enana no tienes por qué eno…..- el pelinegro dejo de hablar al recibir la mirada de odio de la pequeña come libros.

- yo todavía estoy molesta contigo- dijo la maga de solid script antes de retirarse del lado de gajeel.

Mientras la veía irse solo pensaba en que no tenía el valor como para ir y disculparse.

-TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA- le grito muy molesto el pelinegro a la Strauss quien estaba gritando como loca hacia el piso de arriba para que laxus saliera.

- oye tranquilo, no tienes que ponerte tan mal- le dijo la maga estelar mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

- agh y tú qué sabes- decía el pelinegro con un tono algo depresivo en su voz.

-bueno se mucho, sé que te gusta- dijo muy confiada la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-eso es falso yo la amo-al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo pero regreso a su color moreno al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho la muchacha.- COMO TU SABES?- al ver que grito se tapó la boca y se llevó a la maga estelar debajo de la barra.

Mientras al otro lado del gremio estaba lissana algo extrañada por la conducta del mata dragones de metal.

-Acaso él se nos va llevar a todas debajo de la barra… que tanto estará haciendo ahí?- decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- tranquila, no creo que este haciendo algo raro, bueno almenos algo más que el no creo- decía el gato negro perteneciente al mata dragones de metal haciendo que la peliblanca riera.

-Tranquila, voy a revisar- dijo mientras sacaba sus alas y se dirigía a la barra, a lo que la Strauss respondió con una sonrisa.

- COMO TU SABES CONEJITA?- le decía mientras la jalaba hacia el por la pequeña chaqueta que trae siempre sobre sus hombros.

-primero- lo golpea en la cabeza-NO ME DIGAS ASI.

- hash, chica pegas duro- dijo sobándose la cabeza- pero almenos no tanto como la enana.

-segundo gajeel, en serio la amas?- dijo muy emocionada la rubia con una gran sonrisa a lo que el pelinegro solo pudo responder con un gran sonrojo.

- y tercero, me lo dijo alguien cercano a ti

- ahh… MIRA- dijo muy molesto el mata dragones –TE JURO QUE LA VOY A MATAR.

-no fue…- estaba diciendo la maga estelar hasta que la interrumpieron.

-fui yo gajeel- dijo Lily quien se asomaba en la barra ya que había escuchado toda la conversación.

-TU MALDITO GATO- dijo gajeel que intentaba pararse para golpearlo pero no podía ya que tenía a la rubia colgada de la cadera diciendo que parara.

- tranquilízate gajeel con esto no ganas nada- dijo Lily mientras que gajeel lo agarraba por el cuello.

Ya erza, escuchaba todo lo que pasaba atrás de la barra y se dedicó a ver lo que pasaba.

entonces se escucho a alguien caer, quien era los que se esperaban.

-Pero que paso aquí- preguntaba quedando atónita al ver la escena.

Era Lucy, montada encima de gajeel mientras que gajeel intentaba matar a Lily con un pedazo de vidrio roto.

-ahhh, Lucy, me explicas- dijo muy confundida Titania.

-N-no es lo que parece-decía muy apenada Lucy pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba erza llamando a gritos a natsu.

- tranquila ese comportamiento de erza debe ser por la poción- dijo Lily quien todavía trataba librarse de gajeel.

Para cuando llego natsu todo se puso…. Tenso….

Cuando vio la escena el peli rosa estaba con la cabeza baja apretando los puños y todos pusieron cara de que su muerte se acercaba cada vez más y más rápido.

- tu Lucy, mi novia… TU TAMBIEN QUIERES CON GA-CHAN VERDAD?- eso hizo que todas las caras de muertos pasaran a una cara de extrañes extrema.

- PUES SABES QUE SI LO VAMOS A COMPARTIR YO LO TENDRE MAS TIEMPO QUE TU PORQUE EL ES MI AMIGO- decía natsu mientras zarandeaba a gajeel quien estaba casi inconsciente por el golpe de la conclusión del peli rosa.

-N-no natsu tu no entiendes que…

- creo saber si alguien me quiere quitar a mi queridísimo amigo- decía mientras abrazaba al todavía semiconsciente y dudoso gajeel, sacándole la lengua a la maga estelar.

Ya al despertar gajeel, solo pensó cuánto tiempo más iban a seguir antes de que revelara su secreto a más gente.

-Mira necesitó de tu ayuda, cuanto más va a durar esto- al decirlo capto la atención de todos los del gremio, quienes fueron al lugar donde estaba mira para saber su respuesta.

- bueno, como la receta que utilice tenia revelar y amor, deberá terminar cuando alguien declare su amor- al escuchar esto el pelinegro pensó en todas las maneras en la que el salía declarándose a la enana frente a todos muriendo de pena.

**SE LOS PROMETO…..VOY A MORIR.**

AUTORA: NYAHAHAHAHA me da risa cuando estoy escribiendo todas estas cosas sobre ellos que tal te sientes tu gajeel.

GAJEEL: porque eres tan mala conmigo T.T

Autora: tranquilo para el capítulo que viene habrá una solución.

GAJEEL: EN SERIO¡

AUTORA: NO, TE VOY A AVERGONZAR MAS JAJAJAJAJAJAJ XD

GAJEEL:* se va a su rincón favorito a llorar*

AUTORA: NEE NEE GAJEEL no crees que la silla es buen personaje?

GAJEEL:*SALIENDO DE LA DEPRESION* si deberia salir mas.

AUTORA: ESTA BIEN LO PODRE PARA QUE TE GOLPEEN CON ELLA... XD

GAJEEL: P-pero por que? MALVADA :/

AUTORA: VOY A HACER QUE LA QUE TE PEGE SEA LEVY

GAJEEL:* SE VA DE NUEVO A DEPRESION TOTAL*


	4. llenos de locura

**Por qué te confiesas?**

**Capítulo 4**

**Nota:** FUSOSOSOSOS…. QUE HAY QUERIDOS LECTORES…..NO ME ODIEN….En serio lamento la espera por no actualizar es que digamos que estado….. ENFERMA…. Y además en dos días me voy de viaje… así que tendremos que esperar para ver qué pasa entre todos estos magos jijijiji…. PERO TRANQUILOS SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO XD ahora disfruten.

Disclaimer: la creación de estos lindos personajes y cautivadora historia es Hiro Mashima-sensei

Advertencias: SPOILER SOBRE JELLAL PARA LOS QUE TODAVIA VAN POR EL ANIME XD

**Capítulo 4: llenos de locura.**

Ya parecía que todo se calmaría por un rato**, ¡**Pero no!, todo empeoro gracias a que Lucy quedo fuera de quicio, quien diría que esa jovencita tendría tanto odio reprimido.

-¡Te odio maldito gato!-gritaba la rubia, mientras ahorcaba al pobre gato azul quien pedía piedad.

-¡No, Lu-chan, no lo hagas!-decía la pequeña peli-azul acompañada de la joven dragon slayer de viento mientras que, guindadas como adorno en la cadera de la maga estelar, la jalaban tratando de detenerla.

-¡No, tengo que vengarme!-seguía gritando Heartfilia, mientras recordaba todas las cosas que el pequeño exceed azul le había hecho.

Ya al otro lado del gremio, se distinguía a nuestro amado pelinegro, quien discutía fervientemente con su compañero exceed.

-¡¿Por qué se lo dijiste?! , mejor pregunta, ¡¿Cómo supiste eso?!-gritaba tanto exaltado como sonrojado el dragon slayer de metal.

-lo supe porque era obvio- dijo sin inmutarse ni un poco el gato negro.

-¡¿Cómo que obvio?!-seguía diciendo el mago alterado.

-En realidad, si eres algo obvio- dijo la maga de agua mientras se acercaba con la peliblanca.

-¡¿Juvia, tú también sabias?!-exclamo el pelinegro mientras caía rendido en una de las sillas de la barra.

-¿Q-quien más sabe?-decía el amante del metal, deprimido con grandes chorros de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Creo que solo nosotros- decía la loxar- además, yo fui la que se lo confirmo a Lily- dijo la joven peli azul mientras se sentaba al lado del pelinegro.

-E-eres malvada.

- tú me molestas cuando estoy con gray-sama.

- Touche- dijo el redfox.

-igual, creo que ya tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo pantherlily con un leve sonrojo.

-¿qué quieres decir gato?

- C-creo q-que d-d-debes…- decía titubeando y muy rojo.

- disculparte….

- y declararte- dijeron seguidas las magas de agua y take over.

-¡QUE!-grito exaltado el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de golpe de su banquillo.

-¡Claro!, así ya todo terminaría- dijo sonriente el exceed.

-¡No, tiene que haber otra solución!- dijo el pelinegro.

Mientras ellos discutían, todos los magos notaron que al fondo en la pared se abrió una puerta mostrando a tres jóvenes, dos mujeres y un hombre de cabellos azules quien mantenía una capucha que tapaba su cara, con un semblante frio, estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido….

-¡HOLA, SALUDITOS!-saludo con mucho agrado la más joven del grupo, una peli-rosa de nombre meredy.

-¡Meredy, no te metas cuando estoy tratando de actuar cool!-decía jellal, quien se quitaba su capucha mientras hacía pucheros a los que meredy le decía que era tierno…. Y empezó la pelea.

Todos veían la pelea, ya que mientras jellal y meredy discutían, ultear les golpeo pidiendo silencio.

Todos en el gremio veían algo apenados al hombre más buscado de magnolia, mientras peleaba con sus compañeras, las cuales no le prestaban mucha atención, ya que meredy estaba ocupada saludando a la maga de agua, y ultear estaba distraída viéndose las uñas, dejando al joven…. Hablando solo.

-O-oye, jellal ¿estás bien?- dijo la scarlet mientras trataba de distraer al Fernández para que dejaran de pelear.

El péliazul al ver la escena que había causado, se sonrojo, aclaro su garganta y se dio la vuelta para entrar al gremio.

Mientras entraban, la Strauss vio que un extraño humo azul emanaba del piso.

-¡No toquen el suelo!- grito la maga de take over.

Gracias al grito, meredy y ultear saltaron y se incorporaron cada una en un brazo del peli Azul.

-¡¿Por qué?! , ¡¿Qué paso?!- gritaba la Milkovich aferrándose a la cabeza (casi tratando de quitársela -_-) del mago oscuro.

-¡AH, hay plaga…. DE RATAS! – grito exaltada la peli rosa mientras señalaba a Lily quien se deprimió gracias al comentario.

- eso no es una rata, es Lily- dijo sin ninguna expresión o emoción el pelinegro.

Pero antes que meredy pudiera disculparse, jellal callo gracias a que no podía con el peso de las dos… pero claro no dijo nada porque no quería morir a manos de esas mujeres, gracias a eso cayeron dentro del gremio y hubo una explosión haciendo que Crime Sorciere y los que estaban cerca cayeran al piso.

-Y-ya s-sabía que me O-odiaban- dijo el mago oscuro antes de perder la conciencia.

Mientras trataban de despertar a los miembros del Crime Sorciere, quienes todavía estaban desmayados gracias a la explosión, muchos estaban confundidos por lo que había ocurrido, mientras se veía a una pelirroja cargando con cuidado la cabeza del joven mago oscuro sobre su regazo, mientras sacaba pequeños mechones de su cara, ya la maga estelar se había dado cuenta, ya que ella estaba cerca ayudando a Levy a llevar a Ultear y a Meredy arrastrándolas a un lugar más cómodo.

-No lo mires tanto- dijo casi susurrando la rubia haciendo a Titania sonrojarse, ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-D-D-Disculpa- decía la pelirroja tratando de alejar sus manos de la cara del joven.

-tranquila erza, no hay necesidad de que te pongas así- decía la maga estelar entre risas mientras veía con algo de pena a la Scarlet quien estaba nerviosa volteando de un lado a otro tanto que dejo caer la cabeza del peli-Azul.

Mientras, en otra parte del gremio, estaba el redfox tratando de consolar a su deprimido gato.

-Oye, no te pongas mal por eso- le decía el dragon slayer de metal mientras, tratando de ser comprensivo, le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su pequeño gato.

-T-Tu no entiendes…. TODO EL TIEMPO ME CONFUNDEN CON CUALQUIER CLASE DE ANIMAL- decía desconsolado en medio de gritos y llanto.

-Ok pero tampoco creo que debas…

-¡Me confunden con perros, ratas, ardillas, y hasta hubo alguien que me confundió con un delfín...CON UN DELFIN!- seguía gritando el pequeño exceed negro mientras caía en posición fetal Cuestionándose que quizás y él no sea un gato.

Gajeel, ya algo asustado por la situación de su gato, empezó a ver a su alrededor, y noto que ya todo había empezado, ya podía observar como natsu tenía a gray amarrado con una cadenita sacada de quien sabe dónde, recogiendo flores, y a juvia, muy feliz hablando con Lucy, su ''rival en el amor'', y hasta a Lily, quien siempre ha sido una persona seria, estaba llorando en el piso gracias a un ataque nervioso cuestionándose porque estaba vivo.

**Maldita pócima, TODO ES TU CULPA.**

AUTORA: QUE HAY…... Hontoni sumimasen a mis lectores… SOBRE TODO A TI GAJEEL NO TE E HECHO SUFRIR EN SEMANAS TOT.

GAJEEL: bueno pues yo he estado muy bien sin ti.

AUTORA: (sin prestarle atención al comentario de gajeel) TRANQUILO MI QUERIDO ONI-CHAN… POR ESO HARE QUE SUFRAS AUN MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO /O/

GAJEEL: en serio…. QUE TE HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO T.T.

AUTORA: eres medio idiota y de vez en cuando me dan ganas de llamar a usagi-san para que te haga cosas peores que lo que le hace a misaki.

GAJEEL: pero porque mujer si yo te quiero tanto no hay (sonrisa mas falsa que la amistad de l y light)

AUTORA: exacto…..así es como tienes que actuar.


	5. En serio merezco esto?

**Por qué te confiesas?**

**Capítulo 5**

**NOTA**: hola mis queridos lectores como andan…. Me vuelvo a disculpar por lo tarde de esta actualización es que acabo de terminar clases y con las elecciones en mi país nos pusieron muy corto el lapso y todo el tiempo era estudiar, trabajo, reunirse, tareas pero aquí les traje el principio DEL FIN, SI SEÑORES Y SEÑORA EL PENULTIMO CAP disfrútenlo… ME ENCANTA QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS… cuando puse el primer y segundo capítulo tenía pensado que nos le había gustado, pensé dejarlo, PERO GRACIAS A USTEDES HE LOGRADO TODO ESTO XD ahora dejemos la cursilería y sigamos.

**Disclaimer**: la creación de estos lindos personajes y cautivadora historia es Hiro Mashima-sensei

_Letra cursiva son pensamientos de personajes_

**Capítulo 5: en serio merezco esto?**

Ya tan rápido se había hecho la noche, se hiso la mañana, nuestros queridos magos, gracias a su encierro, tuvieron que quedarse en el gremio pasando la helada noche durmiendo en el piso. Era tan solo las 6:00 am así que todos seguían dormidos, excepto una maga peli-blanca que se veía muy misteriosa mientras alzaba unas sábanas del piso.,

_-Por qué será que estoy tan cálido?-_se preguntaba gajeel quien había dormido tras la barra junto a Lily y juvia quienes también durmieron en la misma colcha que el dicho gato…. Evitando un probable suicidio.

El dragon slayer de metal seguía removiéndose bajo su colcha hasta que noto un pequeño gemido, al escucharlo levanto un poco su sabana, solo para sorprenderse con la imagen que tenía frente a él.

Era la enana, la pequeña maga de solid script, quien estaba aferrada a su pecho, con un pequeño sonrojo cruzando su cara, el redfox en ese momento solo tenía muchos sentimientos revueltos, se sentía bien, y al mismo tiempo nervioso, se repetía a si mismo que debía salir de ahí, pero sin darse cuenta ya le estaba abrazando lo suficientemente suave como para no despertarla, y tan fuerte como para sentir su calor y su delicioso perfume de flores.

Después de media hora de intentarlo, no podía dormir, ese olor y esa pequeña figura esbelta no lo dejaba, mientras la miraba, con un pequeño sonrojo, pudo notar que de su boca salían pequeñas frases como "gajeel" o "tengo frio", aun algo desconcertado por que la pequeña peli-azul había dicho su nombre en sueños, noto como temblaba del frio que hacia esa mañana, tomándolo en cuenta, agarro su bufanda y la puso alrededor del pequeño cuello de la "come-libros", como le decía el, para seguir abrazándola bajo la manta .

Se podía notar a una peli-blanca asomando su cabeza en la barra, viendo la escena con una gran sonrisa mientras se retiraba.

Todos seguían dormidos hasta que fueron sorprendidos por un estremecedor grito, proporcionado por la rubia quien se había dado cuenta de alguien le había quitado la ropa.

-¡Ah, maldito, natsu regrésame mi ropa!-vociferaba la maga estelar tapándose con la sabana, mientras veía a la "ternurita" de su novio corriendo como loco con sus "ropas intimas" en sus manos.

-¡Cuando me atrapes amor!- decía con una gran sonrisa el dragneel mientras le lanzaba besos a la rubia quien ya se estaba arreglando para perseguirlo, hasta que erza lo freno con un solo golpe en la cara haciendo que el peli-rosa cayera desmayado.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- decía la maga de solid script, casi susurrando, mientras despertaba de su sueño, para quedar horrorizada y un tanto sonrojada al notar la escena que tenía al frente, había dormido con gajeel, se había puesto a pensar, estaba feliz, pero antes de darse cuenta, había hecho algo inimaginable.

-¡¿DEMONIOS, ENANA POR QUE HICISTES ESO?!- gritaba el redfox mientras se levantaba, haciendo que toda la atención del gremio se posara en la barra, era Levy, quien en medio del susto, había golpeado a gajeel con una botella de vidrio, rompiéndosela en la cabeza, el redfox le gritaba, y ella solo podía gritar también, ya que en ese momento no sabía cómo disculparse.

_Va a llorar-_dijo para sí mismo el pelinegro, quien notaba, como entre gritos, la pequeña maga trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Ya…. No importa-dijo el dragon slayer mientras veía fijamente a la peli azul, quien intentaba esconderse, para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pero, tú…..-decía la Mcgarden, quizás ella no lo notaria, ni nadie más en el gremio, pero el sí, el Redfox miraba algo enternecido y sonrojado la pequeña carita de su amiga,-_Es…..tan linda, quisiera_,_ poder besarla-_pensaba el peli-negro, hasta que tuvo un choque de esos de triple colisión y que no queda nada del auto con la realidad, estaba sangrando, y mucho.

-Déjame… almenos ayudarte con la herida-seguía la pequeña mientras jalaba un poco a Gajeel por sus ropas, llevándolo hasta la enfermería, los dos siguieron derecho hasta esa habitación, dejando a medio gremio atónito.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaba Titania mientras que intentaba levantar al crime sorciere

-no lo sé...! ¿Pero porque Levy tenía que ayudarlo? ¡-decía natsu mientras muy masculinamente, mordía un pañuelo.

Mientras se desataba una guerra sobre lo lindo que se veía gajeel sangrando o como hacemos callar a Natsu, cosa totalmente diferente a lo que pasaba dentro de la enfermería, había un silencio mortal, de vez en cuando ella quería hablar, se atormentaba a si misma pensando en las palabras que diría mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, en vez se veía a un incómodo Gajeel, quien se removía de vez en cuando en el banco en el que estaba sentado, miraba a todos lados, tratando de evitar ver mucho a la pequeña peli azul.

Igual, no importa cuánto tratara, la iba a ver, iba a recórrela entera con su mirada, no digamos que ese joven era un pervertido, pero si le gustaba observarla, siempre que puede, la mira,-agradezcamos que en el combo de poderes de drangon slayer no vienen incluidos rayos x-.

-Oye…-intento decir el joven moreno siendo interrumpido por la maga de solid script-Discúlpame, no tenía las intenciones de hacer eso- decía mientras se sentaba en un banquillo en frente de él, sacando todo lo necesario para curar su herida.

-Oye-detuvo la mano de la joven-para hablar deja que los demás terminen, no es necesario que te disculpes-dijo el pelinegro mientras soltaba la mano de la maga.

Levy, algo sonrojada por su rápido contacto, noto que él, estaba sonriendo, si, ella no estaba soñando, él le sonrió, solo se sonrojo mientras alzaba sus manos hasta su frente y pasaba una motita de algodón por su herida, mientras pasaba el algodón alcoholizado notaba algunos quejidos de parte del moreno, también por algunos momentos pasaba sus manos por su cara, solo logrando que los dos se sonrojaran.

-Y-Ya termine- decía algo nervioso la joven mientras guardaba torpemente el algodón y algunas curitas en el botiquín.

El moreno veía divertido la escena-Puedo preguntarte algo-dijo el dragon slayer haciendo que Levy se sobresaltara más, asintió un poco con su cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta, ahí fue cuando se convirtió en un manojo de nervios, ya que vio que Gajeel se había puesto justamente detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué me golpeaste?-dijo el joven haciendo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa, y tenía sus razones, no quería decir las razones, pero caía frente a la mirada sofocante que le proporcionaba el Redfox.

-Y-Yo… tenia...M-miedo-dijo la enana mientras recordaba, todo lo que paso, su cercanía hacia que ese sentimiento regresara.

El joven podía leer completamente a Levy como si fuera un libro, de ser por su afición con ellos, así que decidió hacer que confiara en él.

Empezó a empujarla hasta que ella quedara sentada en el escritorio de la enfermería, ella algo confundida y muy sonrojada, intento pronunciar algo, pero no podía, ya que tenía esos ojos rojos con una mirada seductora fijados solamente en ella.

-Entonces…deja que yo te quite el miedo- decía Gajeel quien parece que había sido derrotado por sus impulsos, ya que se estaba acercando cada vez más a la joven maga de Solid Script, estaba a punto de que todo este asunto de la poción terminara, pero fueron interrumpidos, debido a que desde afuera se escuchaban muchos gritos.

Gajeel chasqueo la lengua en tono de molestia, se separó de Levy, quien estaba confundida, y la jalo para ir hasta la puerta, él ya pensaba que era otra de sus estupideces, así que ya pensaba en técnicas de tortura, pero al abrir la puerta, ni él ni Levy supieron que decir.

Era Meredy...tratando de desvestir a la fuerza a Erza, para ponerle un traje muy lindo- corto- y por alguna extraña razón- poción- erza estaba actuando algo…sumisa...

-¡No me quites eso!-decía una pelirroja algo asustada debido al manoseo de la acompañante de su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Pero te gustara, te verás muy linda!-decía Meredy mientras la arrastraba hacia un closet el cual se oyó como se cerraba con llave.

Todos estaban cerca escuchando los quejidos de Erza, algunos preocupados…. En realidad, todos estaban felices escuchando los gemidos de Erza y las risas de Meredy.

Gajeel paseaba la vista desde ese punto, lleno de pervertidos, hasta el otro lado del gremio donde se podía ver a Ultear junto a Lucy tratando de…calmar a jellal.

-Vamos no es como si fuera tu culpa-decía la maga estelar calmando al mago oscuro quien estaba…echo bolita tirado en un rincón.

-Si fue mi culpa… yo dije que me gustaban asi -seguía el peli azul mientras recordaba lo pasado hace tan solo 5 minutos.

FLASHBACK

Estaban todos viendo esa pelea mañanera entre Gajeel y Levy, aunque no todos tenían esa necesidad, almenos no Erza, quien estuvo cuidando de los miembros del Crime Sorcier, en especial a ese joven de cabellos azules, quien intentaba despertarse.

-Buenos días -dijo la pelirroja mientras que el mago oscuro se despertaba.

Algo sonrojado, dio los buenos días, mientras se arrodillaba, miraba algo apenado a erza hasta que una muy acaramelada Meredy salto sobre el para darle los buenos días.

-Meredy, ya te he dicho que no saltes así sobre Jellal, ya sabes que es muy penoso, sobre todo con las mujeres- Decía muy tranquila Ultear mientras que se arreglaba el cabello frente a un pequeño espejo en una polvera.

-E-Eres muy sincera…- Decía sorprendida Erza mientras veía como Jellal entraba en estado de depresión ya que todos en el gremio había escuchado…

-No te burles Ultear…..Tu sabes que él se pone penoso es cuando le hacemos esto- Decía la peli-rosa mientras, haciendo que todos se cayeran muy sorprendidos al piso, hundía la cara del mago oscuro dentro de sus abundantes senos.

Jellal Hablaba en dialecto ME ESTOY AHOGANDO mientras trataba de alejarse del pecho de Meredy….Hasta que llego Ultear a ayudar a ahogar al joven de cabellos azules.

Algunos extrañados, y otros muy tranquilos esperando, y hasta apostando para ver si el joven se salvaba o moría en el intento, hasta que el joven logro librase del agarre de esas chicas vociferando con todo su fuerza, posiblemente hasta los de Saberthoot lo escucharon.

-¡A mí me gustan más las sirvientas!.

Al otro lado de Fiore en el Gremio Saberthoot…..

-Oye Rouge, ¿Escuchaste eso?

-Sting déjalo, debe ser otro pervertido acosando niñas de 12 años..

Regresando a Fairy Tail…

Breve resumen: Jellal en una esquina, Ultear muriendo de la risa, Meredy pensativa, Erza desconcertada.

-¡Es de hombres decir sobre tus preferencias!...Creo-decía Elfman mientras intentaba levantar los ánimos del joven.

-Pero igual eres un pervertido-Exclamaba con una sonrisa de pena La maga de Take Over.

Mientras que Meredy revisaba pensativa lo que había pasado, tubo la gran idea…. De conseguirle una sirvienta.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Porque siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí… Ya es suficiente con tener que ser el hombre más buscado de Fiore-Exclamaba el Peli-azul mientras que Mira sobaba su cabeza.

-Ahh pequeño no creo que sea tan… O por dios que estoy viendo-Dijo cambiando rápidamente las expresiones en su cara la Strauss al ver a una Erza con un vestido Increíblemente corto de sirvienta francesa y su cabellos puesto en dos colas y una Diadema de tela de encaje blanco en su cabeza.

-Oye Jellal tienes que ver esto…-Decía La Strauss quedando sorprendida al ver como ese mago estaba tirado, desmayado…. Y desangrado en sus piernas.

-Aun cuando ella sea tan fuerte, no puede creer que usar esto la ponga tan apenada, anda habla con el- Decía muy divertida Meredy mientras empujaba a Erza hasta donde estaba Jellal quien de alguna forma logro levantarse apoyándose en una pared.

-Y-yo…

-Espera Erza, de la forma en la que te enseñe…

-Y-Yo estoy aquí p-para servirle a Jellal-Sama-Decía apenada la pelirroja haciendo que a Jellal le diera un paro cardiaco.

Al otro lado del gremio…

-¿Es increíble que esto pase verdad enana?-Decía Gajeel mientras que salía junto a su compañera de la enfermería.

Aunque Levy no estaba prestándole mucha atención ya que estaba pensando mucho en lo que había pasado en la enfermería,_ en serio haces que me moleste_, pensó la pequeña maga con una sonrisa asintiendo a lo que había dicho su compañero, hasta que noto que él se detuvo y se paró en frente, y muy cerca de ella, mientras la tomaba del hombro,-Levy…- Exclamo haciendo que la pequeña maga se pusiera nerviosa por la forma en la que dijo su nombre.-yo necesito hablar contigo….

-Creo que nos necesitan allá mira le está dando un ataque a Jellal-decía algo nerviosa tratando de distraer al Dragon Slayer quien la tomaba aún más fuerte mientras se le acercaba.

-Levy….yo-Gajeel pensó que se salvaría de hacer el ridículo al confesarle frente a todos si aprovechaba esta oportunidad, pero recuerden,que él no tiene mucha buena suerte.

-¡Aléjate maldito perro!-Grito una enfurecida Juvia mientras que lanzaba-Literalmente- un Tsunami de furia que lleno todo el gremio de agua.

Todos, empapados, lograban levantarse para observar como Juvia se disculpaba con la pared, digo, con lo que estaba pegado a la pared….Que era Gray….

-¡Gray-Sama en serio lo siento, no tenía estas intenciones, Es que ya estabas muy fastidioso!-Decía arrepentida la maga de agua mientras que ayudaba a elfman a bajarlo-despegarlo- de la pared.

-¡Genial, gracias a ti y a tu perro, novio, acosador personal estamos todos empapados!- Vociferaba molesta la maga estelar mientras que sacaba a Natsu, quien navegaba valientemente-desmayado- dentro de una corriente de agua.

Mientras que Juvia se disculpaba con todos, Mira ya estaba cansada de todo lo que había estado pasando, así que decidió darle un "empujoncito"-literalmente una patada- a Gajeel para que esto terminara.

-Bueno como todos estamos totalmente mojados pienso que deberíamos cambiarnos no creen?-Dijo la Strauss.

-Es una buena idea Mira-nee-decia la menor de los Strauss.

Mientras que los demás se acercaban al fondo de la habitación a buscar ropas, Gajeel, quien todavía estaba reaccionando de impacto del agua, se dio cuenta de cómo su pequeño amigo gatuno, quién parece había pasado la etapa de depresión, estaba señalándose mucho la cabeza como si le estuviera mandado indirectas, al tocarse la cabeza se dio cuenta…¡Tenia el cabello mojado!.

Al darse cuenta, rápidamente metió la cabeza dentro de un barril lleno de agua, capturando la atención de Wendy.

-¿Gajeel-San, se siente bien?,¿se golpeó con el impacto?-preguntaba la jovencita con su gata en brazos.

No se le podía entender nada de lo que decia Gajeel debido a que estaba hablando en el agua, así que solo hacia algunos sonidos y muchas señas.

-Está diciendo que está bien, que no te preocupes, que solo se golpeó la cabeza, que con el agua se le quitara el dolor- explicaba Lily quien parecía ser el único que lo entendía.

Lucy, quien estaba realmente molesta por todo lo que había pasado durante estos dos días atrapados en el gremio, exploto.

-¡Ya estoy harta!, ¡¿todos los Dragons Slayers son iguales o qué?!- Decia la rubia mientras que sacaba bruscamente a Gajeel del barril jalándolo por el cuello de su camisa.

-¡No espera, Lucy!-gritaba algo asustado el Dragon Slayer hasta que la rubia lo sentó en una silla.

-¿¡Cuál es tu…RIZOS!?-Exclamo la maga estelar mientras veía como las puntas del cabello de Gajeel se enrollaban.

-Ah que lindo, el cabello de Ga-chan es enrulado-decia maravillado el peli rosa.

-¡N-no lo es, en esta época del año, mi cabello se pone así!- decia totalmente avergonzado el pelinegro.

-Si pero entonces como haces para mantenerlo liso…espera…. no me digas que… ¿tú te planchas el cabello?-dijo la rubia mientras intentaba no reír.

Gajeel solo se hizo un poco hacia atrás, mientras que Lily golpeaba su frente con una de sus pata.

-Ja esa cara lo dice todo, parece que Ga-chan tiene su lado femenino- decia a grandes rizas el amante del fuego.

Gajeel se sentía con esas grandes ganas de saltar de un puente, pero todo paro al ver como la pequeña maga de Solid Script tenía pequeñas risas ocasionadas por el interrogatorio que le estaban haciendo sus amigos.

Simplemente por eso pensó, que valía la pena que se supiera este secreto, si era por su sonrisa, era lo mejor que se burlara de él, así no tendría que ver su cara asustada nunca más.

-Yuhu, no te pierdas viendo la pared- decia el peli rosa-tenemos que ir a cambiarnos esta ropa- el pelinegro asintió un poco y fue acercándose hacia donde estaban los demás.

Aunque al acercarse y ver las ropas que estaban guardadas en esa habitación, digamos que no tenía una cara de muchos amigos.

**NO ME DIGAS QUE USARE ESTO**

**AUTORA:** Lo siento tanto, he tenido tanto que hacer pero siempre pensaba en lo que haría con este fanfic, pero ya podre terminarlo y empezar mis otras ideas.

**GAJEEL: **ya**,** ya no importa…. Pero te pregunto algo…. En todos los fics que harás, me pasara lo mismo que en este.

**AUTORA: **no tú sabes que eres especial….

**GAJEEL:** entonces voy a la iglesia….

**AUTORA**: si mejor ve a rezar….


End file.
